Retaliation Of Darkness
by Blood-Stained-Black-Rabbit
Summary: I loved him, I really did. He was my all. How was I supposed to know I was just a pawn and nothing more to him?  Light ditches Misa, so Misa moves on and shows him what she is truly made of.  slight LightxMisa and LxMisa T for language later on
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Misa POV**

* Prologue* _I always loved Light-kun. I always will. Just not to the same extent as I used to. There is someone new in my life. And he will forever triumph over him_

He was always my one true love. My all, Romeo to my Juliet, Prince to my Cinderella. Everything in that nature. How was I supposed to know he took that all for granted?

"Light- kun my dearest?" I asked trembling with every solid bone in my body," There is something I have been meaning to ask you. It's crucial you listen."

He looked up at me, with a look of irk on his face." What is it?" Light snapped.

"Light-kun, do you love me?" I asked, I know it sounded cheesy and waaayyyyy overdone but it doesn't mean that it couldn't bug me.

Light rolled his eyes. He managed to breathe out, "Misa, of course I love you." And then he walked away. Well, that was awkward, no explanation or anything? I have to think this through. If he really loved me wouldn't he try his best to reassure me? Of course I love you, not even a kiss afterwards…. Maybe some fresh air will clear my mind, I guess I'll take a walk.

I stepped out the door. " Bye, Light-kun, I'll be back in a few, love you!" I yelled,

"All right, I'm going to Takada's house for dinner today, I need to inform her on the latest details of the case. See you in the morning" He screeched back. Not even an I love you, and what the hell does he mean the "latest details of the case.'? Last he told me was that I had to get Ryuzaki's name and that it was crucial I killed him.

I walked down the stairs from our small room in the office building. I turned down the corridor at the very bottom.

"Going somewhere, Misa?" I heard a familiar voice question. I turned around to see L.

" Oh, good morning Ryuzaki, anything new going on with the case that I should know about?" If I can't get it from my own boyfriend, I'll get it from the enemy.

" Nothing much, Misa-san. The only thing might possibly be this new show called Kira's Kingdom, just a stupid program led by a Kira Worshiper. It might actually give us an insight to Kira's behaviors and how it affects the people." He proclaimed. See, L is so much more helpful than Light-kun. "Well, thank you Ryuzaki, I was just going for a walk, I think the lack of outdoors is driving me crazy," I said and I stepped out the door. I think I might have caught a glimpse of disappointment in his eyes due to my early exit.

"Fresh air at last!" I said to myself, I missed it so much. A few bicyclers crashed into a tree, I guess they were kind of scared by my sudden outburst. Oh well, I can do worse than a bicycle accident.

I started my way downtown. Some nice fresh air to help me think. I had to ask myself who was the most important guy in my life. Light-kun brought justice to the man who murdered my parents, I don't know if he wants me around 24/7, but I had felt before I needed to thank him. But, now it feels like he is just using me. Like he just wants to be at the top and stare all of us ants down directly in the eyes.

However, L, my beloved Ryuzaki, is always a gentlemen, well he tries his hardest to be one, in his own… special…. Way… kind of scary, the way he sits, but who cares? He seems to care about me. He tells me more than Light-kun ever did.

But who do I choose?

I turned a corner. * gasp* There he was. Why is Light-kun buying roses? For me? No, for that back stabbing bitch, Takada. I continued down the road, past merchants and bystanders. "Light-kun, what are you doing here?" I asked trying to sound surprised. " Misa, go away I don't need this now, these are for Takada" He said shoving the roses in my face." I have to bring these to dinner tonight, make something nice for yourself, I won't be back for a few days." Ok now that hurt. Like, a lot. I ran back down the way I came with tears blurrying up my vision. When I came back to office, I just sat there on the steps with my face in my hands. I felt the door open on my back. I looke up. Just who I wanted to see, L.

" Misa-san what on earth happened to you? You look horrible." He whispered. " Nothing," I sobbed. " Come on inside, the forecast doesn't look well today" Ryuzaki announced. He brought me closer to him and dragged me into the building." Misa-san, go put on some new clothes, your soaked, I don't know how, but you are." I nodded and went up the stairs. The room was almost how I left it. Just one tiny difference. There was a note on the table.

_ Misa, _

_I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have too, we are officially over, If I were you, I would give up the death note, forget this all and pack up to go home._

_Light Yagami. _

Tears poured from my eyes. You couldn't tell what color my shirt was originally. I won't give up this easily. I have another option. A healthier option. Ryuzaki.

I slipped into my normal black dress and tights, and an old brown, furhooded coat.

I trembled down the stairs. My fingers shaking with every step. I felt my foot glide on the staircase. My body twisted and turned down the stairs. My head slammed every other step until I reached the bottom.

Ryuzaki rushed to my side. " Are you okay, Misa-san?" He asked. I rubbed my head. "Just a little bruised."I announced. I stared into his green eyes. They were….. beautiful? Was that the word I was looking for? I'm pretty sure it was. His arms scooped me up into his warm grasp. It was pure magic.

"Nothing's broken is it?" He asked suddenly, his voice sounding like he was in an interrogation. I guess he just isn't used to,uhh normal talk.

" I hope not, " I said wrapping my arms around his neck to keep from falling. I kissed him on the cheek. " Thanks for actually caring unlike a certain _someone_," I told him.

"Anytime"

***Authors Note* Sooo how do ya like it? So far I like were it's going, not sure about my dialogue though… 3 New-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**And to answer your next question, I don't anything… not even a slice of pie for the sweet little Newmoon478… *sad fwace***

Alright, maybe I got a little desperate with that whole kiss thing. Don't act like it's MY fault, because it's not.. He seduced me! That weirdo! Don't judge me!

Ok, that was desperate too… But it's still not my fault.

I thought back to the whole scenario. He was better than Light. There was no doubt in my mind about that… Light is an overall jerk, and if you think about it, his carelessness for the human race is kind of a turn-off. No value for others, even if they're crimes were unintentional.

L, however, I think he is the perfect man for me. His job is basically the reason we are not all locked up in some tiger cage on Mcgilligans Island. I envy that. That's something to be proud of. Did I mention the hair, I don't believe I did. It's flipping awesome. Wow, I sound like I just got on the PMS bandwagon.. Happiness Rush, so not cool.

By now, as I failed to mention, I'm in my room, Just though that's kind of the thing someone explaining their lifestory to the world should mention.

I slipped into a pair of sweatpants and a blue v-neck. Comfortable was all I was look for at the moment. Nice, comfortable clothing. I gave a death glare at my clock. You know that saying, It's 5 o clock somewhere? It was 5 now. What had I accomplished today of value, besides the whole Ryuzaki thing…? What a mediocre day. Just plain mediocre, but it was all about to become seemingly less mediocre.

All because HE walked in.

**Authors noteAlright, i know it's reallly short and im not really impressed with it, It took everything out of me to write this, as i may have or may not have peviously mentioned, the medicine for my writers block was yet to arrive... I am very sorry.. lol  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Authors Note* I still own nothing, unless you feel like giving me the rights to Death Note, which is perfectly fine with me, just putting it out there*  
**

I did say seemingly mediocre, right? What he was about to say would make my 5'oclock my 2 am.

" As much as I'd hate to do this, Misa, I'm restraining you, again." Ryuzaki whispered.

One more thing before I continue, this day sucks, I enjoy none of this for the record.

"I knew it! You're trying to make my life a living hell!"

I swear he nodded a yes. How wonderful. Maybe I should become a detective, too.

"It's all for the best, Mitzkimi." He said.

" Misa, it's Misa, Ryuzaki." I said, stressing the a in my name. Misaaaaaaaaa….

"Yeah, whatever." He announced. " Guards!"  
Matsuda pulled my arms and dragged me to my cell. Matsuda still worked here? I never would have guessed. Wow.

I sat in my little corner. It seemed comfy. Maybe a little dash of fairy glitter here and there, but still, it was inhabitable.

What am I doing here? I'm losing my mind. I really do belong here, don't I?

***Authors note* Once again, my prescription for writers block has yet to show itself. ( insert coughing noise and sneeze) This chapter was kind of fun to write, not my best. Oh by the way, I could not resist the whole Mitzkimi thing, earlier I confused Misa for little Honey-sempai, and I thought whoooaaahhh I need to use this somehow so the whole world can gawk at my stupidity!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A tiny shadow did a pathetic little waltz in the corner of my self contained world. Yup, this is my life now. The scenery consists of white walls and an ant that let itself in one day when I was briefly let out for a shower. You would have thought that the ant would have instantly been terminated by the buildings severely over-protective security defense system, but it wasn't. That's probably the reason that this specific ant is so peculiar. All he did was roll around in his tiny corner which he refused to leave. With nothing better to do, I named the ant Clarince.

I heard a little tap on my door, Ryuzaki's trademark knock. What on earth could he POSSIBLY want now? He's already ruined my life. What more could he do?

" Mitzkimi?" He started. I had a feeling he said that on purpose.

" Misaaaaaaa" I restated from earlier, providing more emphases that usual on the a.

" Yeah, uhh being that there is no circumstantial evidence as you being what we accused of, we are releasing you under the terms of 24 hour watch" Ryuzaki spat. I am positive this already happened before. I wrinkled my nose, gazing at his eyes.

" Ryuzaki, let's end this whole thing right here and now." I said, twirling some of his spiky black hair that had much more gel than anyone could possibly need. I

mean, SERIOUSLY, that has to be at least 6 or 7 jars worth!

" Mitzkimi, your behavior is both inappropriate and uncalled for, do you not agree to my terms? Otherwise, you could stay here in this confinement. I'm sure you were more than comfortable." He said in his monotone voice he only used when he was being serious, which is all the time. I think he was just trying to push my buttons.

"I agree to your stupid terms, but absolutely NO cameras in my bathroom." I spat.

He became a little tense at the idea of putting cameras in the bathroom. What a pervert!

" Fine, but expect no sympathy from me you selfish ingrate." And with that he left the room. Why the hell would I expect any sympathy from him? And even worse, what on earth would give him the right to call ME the selfish ingrate? Ryuzakis the one who locked ME in a tiny room TWICE, tried to prove my BOYFRIEND of being Kira,( although he is right with that assumption)

I took whatever small belongings I had with me in my confinement and said a sad goodbye to Clarince the ant. I would really miss her. Always there for me in my time of need. And with those parting words I made an angelic little face, lifted up my pumps and brought them down with a hard smack on Clarince's head.

" Your next, Ryuzaki," I said with a smirk aiming my eyes at the small camera hidden in the wall.

_That's right, Ryuzaki, You're next, for __**I am the second kira!**_

**Authors Note*- So, how do you like it? I am REALLY sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. My laptop broke, which had all of my files/ stories and chapters in progress in it. I'm not comfortable typing on the family computer, so to my dismay I had not been able to update. You should be proud of me for updating. I was going to finish watching the Fruits Basket anime, but with Christmas spirit and all ( and due to the fact I had things in my mind that I just had to write) I decided to do the right thing and UPDATE! I am superwoman, dont mess with me. pffftt :p Mele Kalikimaka!**_**  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Incase you have forgotten, it's till Misa POV and I own absolutely nothing, except the occasional oc, which is, meh.. not very often?...**

I packed my belongings into a small bag that I had thought L had burned along with the rest if my possessions. Guess not, though. Something's fishy here. Why didn't he burn this? I went into panic mode. What the hell is going on with me. Possibilities quickly ran through my mind. It's only the beginning of the month, Ryuzaki has a no drug policy… Seriously now WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING? I DON'T GET IT!

You know what else? What am I packing? I have literally nothing inside this white room. NOTHING! I shifted my gaze to the bag. Hey look! It's filled with stupid oxygen. I hate oxygen, what did it ever do for me? I grasped the bag and dumped the contents out, and even more oxygen slowly poured out. Oxygen, oxygen,oxygen nothing more. I grasped the bag and ran out of the room. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Matuda!" I called.

I knew exactly where this was going. Like he knew I was about to call him, Matsuda showed up at the corner of the hallway in his usual tuxedo.

"Misa-san?" He whispered out of sheer excitement. I know im beautiful and all but..

"Get over here, Mattie," I whispered, this is the hardest thing ever. I gulped.

"Mattie?"He breathed, approval I guess?"

I grabbed him by the tie and pressed his lips against mine.

"Now,Mattie dear, as Ryuzaki always says, "An eye for an eye," So now you owe me something, mind shutting down the security system? For me?"

He nodded and ran away blushing. Now is my chance to finally bring out the shinigami, "REM!" I called and obediently she showed up at my side. "Death Note , now" I smirked.

She handed the leather binding I missed so much to me. I thanked her and did my best to kiss her on the cheek, but I'm not sure if I missed or not. Oh well.

The ever present rumble I'm used to hearing in the building came to a hault, Ryuzaki is out trying to prove Light. This is the perfect scenario. I took a nearby knife that was placed on the ground. How convenient. I stroked the knife on my finger, big enough of a cut to bleed, but small enough heal. My finger graced the page of my book taking to form of Matsuda Touta and my blood left a wet trail. A few seconds passed. 10…9…8…7.

I took one last glance at my crime

_MATSUDA TOUTA_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- AN- jeez its been a while since I updated this, like a reaaallllyyy long time.. Ill try and make this chapter a bit longer to make up for my severe laziness. :D

That's right, I killed Matsuda Touta, and what's L going to do about that? I'd like to seem him try to avenge his death. Perhaps he'll lock me up in that white room again or poison my food, whatever he chooses makes no difference to me now. As long as his life now is a living hell, I'm perfectly fine with it.

And that's when I remembered that Matsuda was of next to nothing in terms of importance and value to Ryuzaki. What a setback,.

But wait,

L wouldn't let such a timed occurrence slip by unnoticed, would he?

I killed Matsuda at a way too perfect time, I should have waited. Now I'm prime suspect #1. Oh wait, I forgot: I don't care anymore about what happens to me. Although, it would have been great to get away with my crime. Maybe I do care.

A tear wedged in my eye, out of fear of what would happen to me.

Godammit, I was sure I didn't care. It's too late now to turn back. The deed is done.

I took my bag, even though it was empty, and left the room. I could at least provide the illusion to the public that I had some possessions of matter.

Where would I go, who would I tell? Everything would be answered for me in the n ext 24 hours.

I was sure of one thing, the one true way to make sure I have no way of being able to prove myself guilty of murder was"_ to relinquish ownership of the Death Note_.

I planned to do this around this time tomorrow, today I would find someplace horribly, horribly far away from here, spend what little time I had left with my precious Rem.

" Rem.." I started.

The shinigami just barely tilted her head towards me in a confused gesture.

" Around this tomorrow, I will relinquish my ownership of the Death Note. Whatever happens to us, remember you're always going to be_ my _shinigami. I'm not doing this because I hate you, it's because I er…love you? You saw what happened back there, and if I don't do this I'll die. Light isn't going to be here to give me back the Death Note, so I'm afraid I'll never see you again" I said without any breaths, it had to be said in the most simplest terms.

If shinigami could cry, there'd be an ocean in front me filled with nothing but salty tears.

Why didn't I feel bad about this? Why am I happy?

"REM?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. This isn't me. Why am I here, but someone else is speaking in front of me? I can see my body being manipulated in gestures I didn't know I was capable of . Everything went black, all I saw was two red eyes in front of me before I returned to my "natural state"

The next thing I knew, I was being carried off to another white room, but this time it wasn't at the headquarters I was so used to.

"Rem….. what.. happened?" I muttered..

Rem? Why wasn't she there? I started getting frantic.

"Rem! Rem! Where are you? Rem, I need you here! What happened to me?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, pulling on my hair before collapsing to the ground in defeat.

I cried out Rem's name again. I cried out Ryuzaki, I cried Ryuk, I cried Light's name, I yelled out an apology to Matsuda. This was bad. I should never feel obligated to apologize to Matsuda sincerely.

Still, I cried out there names, nobody came. I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed in the back of the white van carrying me to the asylum.

One of the men, the one in the passengers seat grabbed some sort of bottle and poured its contents onto a cloth. His hands made their way to my face and I was knocked out cold.

The eyes, they came again in my unconsciousness. They called out my name. " Misa, Misa, join us…" They whispered. Voices.. they were familiar, whose were they?

The eyes glowed, brighter and brighter and brighter. Then they dimmed until there was no way to tell that they were ever there.

**AN- Soooo, readers proud of Newmoon-chan? R/R please? **

**Poor Misa.. those eyes just won't leave her alone… wonder what I'm going to end up doing with those eyes.. hm I'll figure it out later.**

**On another note, can any of you give me a nice name for a certain OC that just might be appearing later on in the story? I won't give full details, but ideas are always nice XD**


End file.
